


玩物

by TsuzukiAsato



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 于郭 - Freeform, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiAsato/pseuds/TsuzukiAsato
Summary: 高能扯淡预警
Relationships: 于谦/郭德纲, 郭德纲/于谦
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	玩物

一本线装的破旧册子，黑桐木的首饰匣子，老式的黄铜挂锁封住了，放在搁置鸟笼瓦罐架子的最顶层，覆着厚厚的一层尘土。显然是多年没人动过，久到似乎连主人也忘了册子存在。薄脆的草纸承载着于谦最隐蔽的秘密，在秋雨潮湿的水气中暗自发霉。

（一）

郭德纲在缠绵的雨雾里穿梭，借着玻璃窗透出的柔和光线，快步迈过泥泞路上的水洼。丝丝麻麻的水线在暗光里飘来荡去，不时钻进夹克后领，激得脖颈缩了又缩。

或许是悱恻的雨幕太过冰冷，又或许曾经不经意间为那人的温柔迷了心窍，以至于他急切按响门铃时，故意忽视时间已将近午夜。

于谦穿着一件宽松的粗布衫，站在温暖的屋内瞧向黑漆漆的外面，诧异于会是师弟在这样一个冷雨夜敲开他的门。

“谦儿哥，叨扰了。”郭德纲在台阶下的黑暗里仰望着背光的于谦，对方含糊的表情带着容易察觉的意外。

“德纲，快进来。”于谦停顿之后，快步迈下台阶，亲热地握住手腕将人拖进门里。

进了屋，郭德纲两只手在裤子上蹭了又蹭，掸掉夹克上浮着的雨珠，才规规矩矩坐进沙发。屋里显然很久没有收拾过了。几只不成对的鞋横在门口，外套与裤子叠在椅子上摇摇欲坠，烟灰缸里挤着密密麻麻的烟头，活像只黄色的刺猬蹲伏在横七竖八几个酒瓶后。

郭德纲把散落的酒瓶贴着茶几码了一排，瞧了一眼忙着沏茶的师哥，献宝似地从夹克里摸出一个塑料袋，“谦儿哥，又淘了点儿小玩意儿，不知入不入得了您的眼。”

于谦忙不迭应了声，先是给郭德纲沏了盅热茶，瞧着他喝了口，这才慢条斯理解开了袋口。

袋子里是只北方京式的蛐蛐罐，约摸着六七公分高，十一二公分的口径，六角罐坐盖无眼凹底圆脚，色淡如绿豆，外壁质地光润细腻；罐内是平坦的夯土作底，盖子上嵌了老铜云彩状的拉片，罐底方形阳文双线印框内，工整楷书四个字——“王云樵造”。

于谦借着灯光翻来覆去地把玩着，指腹沿着边沿细细摩挲。清朝流行的泥罐样式，但不是“取之于水而成之于火”的澄泥，没有官窑烧制的细腻。侧壁上的花纹明快简洁却略微有些简陋，是北方的大路风格。

他抬起一只手揉了揉太阳穴，搜寻记忆里那些有名的匠人，“王云樵”……于谦嘴角泛起一丝苦笑。总得说来，这虽像是清朝的宫廷制品，但做工精细不足，粗中带糙，只能算是个不太高明的仿品。而真真儿的官窑货，于谦已经收了五六个。

放下手里的物件，看着眼前局促等待宣判的师弟，于谦不动声色地露齿而笑：“德纲，您真好眼力价，这可是个老物件，是清代王公贵族流行的蛐蛐罐儿。您瞧瞧这细腻的质感……”

郭德纲看着侃侃而谈的于谦，又捧着茶杯低头啜饮了一小口，心口堵着的那口气儿终于顺了。他知道于谦有双对老物件几乎是歹毒的眼睛，毒到就像刚刚那样，稍微瞧上几眼，放在手里掂量掂量，便知道东西的真假乃至货色，甚至还能说出个大致的来头。

这是他下午从琉璃厂淘来的货。铺老板没把这当宝贝，放在了架子最下边。即便如此，欢天喜地讲完价掏钱的时候，他还是恨不得从腮帮子上生生咬块肉下来。如此这般费尽心思，到头来就是为了眼前这人能别弃了相声。

郭德纲在沙发里换了个舒服的姿势，腼腆地笑出一对酒窝：“我也不懂这个，您不嫌弃便成。”

“德纲，咱来算算啊，”于谦掐着自己白胖的手指头一本正经，“这次是清朝的蛐蛐罐，上次是宫女的绢扇，再上上次是朝珠，您送来这么多金贵的物件，我何德何能受得起呢？”

“嗨，都是些不入眼的小玩意儿，”郭德纲瞅着于谦晃动的手指头，心里头莫名有些高兴，没想他送来的东西人都记着了，“谦儿哥，您跟我不必这么客气。”

拾起桌上的烟盒，于谦习惯性摸出一支烟。他晓得郭德纲的兜比脸白，也知道此人三番两次上门的原由。想来是他最近接了几个影视剧的小角色，很久没去园子让人有了不安的想法。

可对于谦来说，这世上好玩，而且可玩的事情太多了。他没有郭德纲对传统曲艺的那份沉迷与执着，即使喜爱相声，也不意味着一定要把眼下的时间都搭进去，小园子里演几场过了瘾，休息一阵子折腾点别的，上乘之选。况且，活了这么久，他还从不曾正经演过戏，圈里几个权重的导演也看好他，万一碰上个合适的角色，不小心火了呢？

于谦呷了口茶水，垂着眼睛打量着身边湿漉漉的人，谨小慎微如他，竟是连条毛巾都没好意思跟自己讨要。想着郭德纲送来的那堆假货，于谦苦恼地搓了搓自己的额头。眼前这个小小的人儿执着起来，一而再、再而三当古玩店冤大头的狠劲儿，让他打心底儿佩服。

既然如此执着……于谦温和地笑了。算了，他也确实也不差这几年的时间。

把刚点的烟狠狠拧了，于谦稳稳当当开口，“我明天想去园子里看看，郭老师还欢迎我吗？”

“我巴不得您常去，天天去。”郭德纲在于谦温暖的臂膀里用力点头。感受着后颈力度适中的揉捏，悬了好久的心终于放了下来。

（二）

郭德纲是在立冬那天下定决心邀请于谦正式加盟德云社的。

下午散了场，将说书的老先生客客气气送走，郭德纲抄着手站在小园子门口，仰头看着灰蒙蒙的天，深吸一口气，让那股子冰凉在五脏六腑间挪腾一番才吐了出去，胸口方才演出的热闹与兴奋也冷静下来，这才转身慢腾腾穿过大院。

院子里几棵老树枝杈光秃，地上却铺着浅浅一层枯叶，黄的、红的交杂在一起仿佛一张巨大的地毯，踩上去松软又悦耳，衬着的他心情更是轻松。

这几个月小园子总算有了起色。从第一次挂上满员的牌子到现在次数越来越频繁，见了红利的账头终于让他有了说话的底气，总算可以正式邀请于谦加盟德云社。

说起来，自打那个凄迷的雨夜后，于谦就一改三天打鱼两天晒网的玩票态度，天天来剧场报道。几个月来，俩人挂着水牌搭了不少场，台上默契渐涨，台下人气渐高。而且于谦还当着他的面推了几个电视剧的邀约，配合地摆出了打算把相声当饭辙、等他邀请的谦卑态度。

这样的结果是令他出乎意料的。虽然郭德纲不明白于谦放弃大好的影视圈，选择半死不活相声行当的根本原因，但想来当初他几次登门拜访的诚意，必定起到推波助澜的作用。只是想起那夜于谦温暖又暧昧的拥抱，郭德纲不自然地揉捏自己的后颈。

“谦儿哥，‘踏云’真不打算找了？”一个熟悉的声音拦住了郭德纲将要迈进更衣室的步子，是几天没见影的王海来了，“那可是五十多万啊。“

但听于谦平静地应了声：“警也报了，找也找了，尽力而为就是。况且，只是匹马。”

“您心态真他妈好！刚买回来宝贝的跟什么似的，就差一个被窝睡觉，现在说不找就不找？”王海絮叨着，停顿了半响反问道，“怕不是您又遇到什么新欢了吧。”

“嗨，旧的不去新的不来，我好着呢！这是一直以来帮忙的酬劳，您收好，谢谢了兄弟。”在于谦似是懒洋洋的声音里，郭德纲悄悄退到了走廊拐角。

“得嘞！马是您的，钱也是您的，您说了算。”远远听着王海似是不可置信地咂了咂嘴，“我先走了，有事呼我，拜拜。”

直到王海走远，郭德纲才从走廊另一边推门进去。

于谦已经换下水裤，正在系衬衫扣子。瞧见郭德纲进来，便凑过去解来人大褂侧襟上的盘扣。

郭德纲松了领口，张着手等着旁边的人伺候，脑子都是刚刚听到的消息。恍惚间，疑问就轻声出了口，“谦儿哥，您的马——‘踏云’？丢了……五十万。不找了？”

“有一阵子了。应该是团伙作案，有组织地转移处理，找不着了。”于谦脸色平和不见愠色，直起身捏着两侧的衣领，等待郭德纲就着姿势脱掉大褂。

——五十万，德云社挂一年满员的牌子都收不上这些钱。而面前这人洒脱随性，说不找便是不找了。郭德纲想到他打算用微薄的薪水把这人留在自己身边搭档的想法，不由得有些气短。

敞着前襟的德云班主沉浸在矛盾的思绪里没有吱声，等了半天不见人脱衣服的于谦，似是察觉到了眼前这人的不安，便迈了半步上前，一手圈住后背轻轻压向自己，另一只手揉捏着始终不肯扬起的后颈，“德纲，您想什么呢？”

郭德纲的胸口隔着单薄的水衣，感受到对面说话嗡嗡的振动，心理晓得这事始终是要放在台面上说，没有一拖再拖的道理。几乎是故意地忽视被人半抱在怀里的姿势，他抬头真诚地看向那人深邃的眼底：“谦哥……德云社的收入，负担不起您这么大的开销。”

于谦温润地微笑。他凑过去附在班主耳边，低沉的嗓音如鹅绒般柔滑，“是您亲自登门要我回来说相声，事到如今，您反悔了吗？”

“没有！”郭德纲双手攀上那人后襟急急辩道，“只是……”

于谦温热的唇吻上微微泛凉的耳廓，“只要您一直在我身边，就永远没有‘只是’。”

“那您……您愿意加入德云社吗？”郭德纲为这暧昧的小动作闹红了脸，声音里却还透着不安与酸涩。至此，令他百思不得其解于谦回来的原因，便不言而喻。

“我愿意，德纲。”于谦收紧了环着腰身的手臂，单手捧起怀里班主的脸颊，近乎宠溺地笑着，“那么，您愿意同我搭伙过完这辈子吗？”

“我愿意！”

门外清冷的风贴着门缝溜了进来，卷走屋内的一片潮热，却怎么也带不走郭德纲心头的一片火热。

他从没奢望能与于谦两情相悦，修得那同舟共济百年好合的姻缘，也从未见过如此深情流露的于谦。他似是要在于谦温柔的攻势里化成一滩春水，只得懵懂看那人眼睛眨也不眨地凑过来亲吻他的唇，夺走他的呼吸，扰乱他的心神，又在耳边魔咒般一边又一边地重复着：“德纲，今后，我对你好，只对你好。”

郭德纲觉得自己溺毙在于谦的万丈柔情里。

（三）

自沉睡中醒来的时候，他听见窗外传来马匹的短促嘶鸣与信鸽悠扬的哨声。睁开眼睛，橙红的斜阳投射在对面粉白墙壁上的字幅上。室内一片安宁，身边的床铺已然透着凉气，只剩微风吹动窗帘，带来树叶摇动的沙沙声响。

墙上那副字，原本是郭德纲自己写着玩的，“天雨虽宽，不润无根之草；佛门广大，不度无缘之人”。被于谦偶然看见，讨来装裱起来挂在马场这边。某次嬉闹被压在身下之时，于谦在他身上耸动，嘴里偏说他的佛门专度师弟这般有缘之人，令他羞愤不已。如今猛得瞧见挂在此处，不由得有些面红心跳。

揉捏着酸软的后腰，郭德纲缓缓坐起身。午间被人索求无度昏昏睡去，这会儿日头西下才醒了过来。早先心中的不安早已不见踪影，只留下体轻微的酸胀与泄欲后的舒爽。

他是极少来这马场的，并非故作清高等师哥上赶着自己，而是怕缠得太紧，自觉自愿给人留出玩乐的私人空间。可这次小半个月始终不见人影，他终是按耐不住心头的躁动来这寻人，才得知前几日从苏格兰引进的小矮马待产，于谦高额悬赏每天万元接生费，亦没人敢来接这活儿。为此，马场主人忙前跑后，许久都没怎么合眼，最后总算请来给大马接生的老师傅，才算是圆满了结了此事。

简单披了件外套，郭德纲优哉游哉地出了门。门口蹲着的黄毛大犬见他出来，似是知晓他出行的目的，低低吠叫一声，自觉走上前面领路。

杨柳依依暮色低垂，鹿群、马群已然归圈，镀了金边的鱼鳞云彩铺满了西边半边儿天空。此刻已经过了马场下班时间，路遇一二晚归的工人也都客气招呼，硬是把他当成半个主人。无外乎别人待他如此，此去经年，他们二人也是携手看过良辰美景无数，这天下谁人不知德云班主与马场主人的深厚情谊。

除去他愈加忙碌的工作，和于谦越玩越大的摊子，即使两人见面时间越来越短，可单轮相处，于谦还是待他一如既往地好。如若说相声里找个搭档比找媳妇儿难得多，可刚刚好他有于谦，两样却是一下子就齐活了。

片刻的走走停停，眼前的大犬停在了新建的马厩外面，温顺地蹲坐下来扭头看向里头。郭德纲弯腰摸摸犬只毛绒蓬松的皮毛，一个人慢慢踱了进去。

于谦果然在这里。

郭德纲没出声，于谦也就没瞧见身后看他的师弟。场主在栅栏里面坐着小马扎，跟前是生产了的小矮马和马驹，左边堆着精细的草饲料，另一边放着只红白相间的搪瓷盆子，里面黄黄白白堆了不少，大约是蒸熟的玉米面与花生饼子。

于谦从盆里揪起一团饼子，掰开一块，送到嘴边吹散了热气，才慢慢往那母马嘴里续，口中念念有词：“慢点吃，我的‘追音’啊，平安生产您辛苦。以后咱们就是一家人，我会照顾好您跟咱儿子的。“

郭德纲放松地趴在栅栏上，没料到会听到这么奇怪说法，忍不住为这傻老爷们笑到肩膀耸动，这都是怎么吝的辈分。

马匹咀嚼饲料的沙沙声和于谦的念叨混在一起，正是郭德纲贪恋的平静时刻。新生的小马驹甩着尾巴，欢快地打着鼻响，亲昵地蹭着那只白胖的手背，好似这就是世上它最亲近的人。郭德纲歪着脑袋瞧着，觉得如果以后退休两人能过上这样的生活，也是不错。

于谦把马驹轻轻揽进怀里，温柔地伸出手，揉捏着‘追音’的后颈，手指轻轻地梳理着鬃毛，又俯身在前额留下一个吻，小母马便温顺地靠上他的胸口。

郭德纲眯起眼睛，总感觉面前这一幕十分熟悉。

他抿紧嘴唇，有些不安地抽回搭在栅栏上的胳膊，怎料袖口勾上钉头。布帛发出撕扯破裂声，于谦这才后知后觉地回过头，带着还未变化的眼神，直直对上郭德纲的眼睛。

这一眼，令郭德纲彻底心碎了。

风雨同舟几多载，他几乎是瞬间读懂了于谦眼中的宠溺与喜爱。

于谦看向小矮马的眼神，与这些年来看向自己的，并无差别！

郭德纲紧紧盯着毫无知觉的于谦，急促地呼吸着，衣袖下的双拳紧握，心头疑云重重却无从开口。德云社的大班主感到前所未有的恐慌。

无论是于谦把他作为玩物，又或者是真心爱上小马，哪一种结果都不是他可以接受的。

于是，他在于谦呼喊声与诧异的目光里落荒而逃。

‘师哥，您到底把我当成什么了？’这句话，郭德纲始终没有问出口。

（四）

其实，这也怪不了于谦。

因为于谦是人马座派来监视生命发展的观察员。他凭着自己对新奇玩意儿的喜好，从七亿年前年那群竞争者中脱颖而出，在阿米巴原虫刚诞生的时候，就来到了地球。

漫长的时间里，他见过巍巍山川的耸起与沉没，见过大江大河的形成与干涸，见过彗星撞击地球的暗无天日，亦经过寒武纪冰封的尸横遍野。他见证过一茬接一茬物种的兴起与衰落，亦化身过无数物种，参与过各式各样群落的互动，研究生命的多样性发展与奇妙联系。

于谦相对平静枯燥的生活，被人类的出现打破。

他第一次带上期待，看着这渺小的种群在数不清的野蛮战争里，逐渐学会生存的智慧，以柔弱的身躯和点滴的智慧，逐渐凝结一起，共同对抗自然的严酷与其他种族的威胁，终于成为地球的霸主。

诚然，与人马座星系古老文明传承比起来，地球生命不过是初窥天光的新生儿。人类也好、马匹也好，之于观察者，无非阿猫阿狗之于人类，只是观察的目标与打发时间的玩物而已。

于谦推了推鼻梁上的金丝眼镜，满意于自己对物种衰老这种细节的模仿力与塑造力。

说起来，虽是第一次圈养人类，但效果似乎很好——果然，所谓“完美爱情”，正如书上所言，是关系稳固的最佳粘合剂。那日莫名离开的玩物，昨天终是做小伏低回来寻他。为表示不辞而别的歉意，坚持把居所打扫到一尘不染，并洗手作羹共祝马场顺利添丁。

身后的厨房里传出碗瓢盆碰撞的悦耳叮当，隐隐嗅得到菜品传来的阵阵香气。于谦侧耳分辨了大厨的动静，便踱着步子爬上矮梯，从放置鸟笼瓦罐的架子最顶层，拿下一只黑桐木的首饰匣子。

曾经覆着尘土的匣子被擦拭得一干二净。从王云樵的赝品蛐蛐罐里倒出钥匙，于谦熟练地开了匣子，一本破旧的册子安静地躺在里面。粗糙的草纸不知是来自哪个朝代，早先上面竖排的毛笔字迹晕染得有些模糊，各种形状的文字弯曲延续，拼成跨度长到触目惊心的时间印记，引领下方一个个名字。

于谦的目光从那些名字上慢慢滑过，唇角微微漾出一丝笑意，似乎是想起曾经那些或美好或叹息的过往。许久，终于翻到最后一页，指尖滑过上面干涸的字迹——

**公元1999年 伊犁马 踏云**

**公元2000年 人类 郭德纲**

“追音，追音，”他小声念叨着，拔出了钢笔，在最后的端端正正续写：

**公元2008年 法拉贝拉 追音**

地球上的生命周期就是短暂啊，不过浮游弹指间，不知此次几只又能陪他玩耍多久……只是，他为何有些无法接受郭德纲逝去的念头？或许，是时候研究如何让人类获取永生的方法了。

于谦摇摇头，吹着轻快的口哨，锁好箱子放归原处，眼中闪动着近乎疯狂的宠溺光芒。

身后远远传来郭德纲喊他吃饭的声音。

难得下厨的班主准备了满桌丰盛的菜品。他听着由远及近的脚步，眼前闪过是册子上‘公元2000年 人类 郭德纲’——师哥那熟悉的笔迹，深深刺痛了他的心。

郭德纲苍白又疲惫的面孔，对着毫无察觉的师哥展露毅然决然的微笑，柔声呼唤：

“哥，吃饭了。”

角落的垃圾桶里，农药空瓶闪着危险又温润的光泽……


End file.
